Seventeen Forever
by Mrs.Kai.Hiwatari.1
Summary: He wrapped one arm around her waist before brushing her dark hair from her bare shoulder; his mere proximity causing her heart rate to reach dangerous heights. Her breath vanished as she felt his heated lips...Kai/OC, Tala/OC, Mariah/Ray, Miriam/Ozuma


First fic, so go easy on me.

I have Kai tied up in my wardrobe, he belongs to me okay....happy now?

(please note the sarcasm people)

Enjoy.

* * *

Seventeen Forever

1

It's 6 am, I'm fast asleep, my alarm goes berserk. I hit the snooze button and slip back into my deep sleep, you know, the one where you know that nothing in the entire universe could offer the slightest temptation for you to get out of bed.

The sadistic shrilling device went off again.

If that wasn't bad enough my mom pounces on me, literally. She's such a kid sometimes. "Get up." She ordered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Five more minutes" I groan turning over, snuggling deeper into my bed.

In an act of severe child abuse my duvet was mercilessly pulled of my body. I abruptly sat upright glaring daggers at my mom. Contemplating on whether I should hand her into social services on the grounds of my sleep deprivation. She just looks at me with big blue eyes and her innocent smile. By her raised brows I could tell my morning appearance was not impressive.

According to my stepmother, we, by nature, are a very lazy family, and because of my stepmother's fear of 24-hour servants, we didn't have any. Therefore, dusty locked rooms in the house which have been out of use since the Jurassic period have not been cleaned, therefore _I_ solely have to be the one to share _my_ room with an overtly curious 11 yr old girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who goes by the name of Gabrielle.

Today was Monday. The holidays had ended. I was _not _in the mood for getting up. I'm _not _a morning person. I'm _not _a kiddy person and I did _not_ enjoy Gabrielle _plaguing _me with stupid questions.

END OF POV

"What's it like having a period?" She asked, diving onto Ashley's water bed, giggling as it moved under her stomach.

"Fantastic." Ashley told Gabrielle in her usual monotone voice she employed when talking to kids. She went into her walk-in-wardrobe, pulling on her uniform. It consisted of a bright red knee-length skirt with a Scottish tartan print. There was also a plain fitted white shirt with elbow-length sleeves and a sleeveless red pullover, which no one really wore. There's not really any point mentioning the red blazer as no one wears that either, unless physically forced to do so-which unfortunately, was painfully often.

"_Seriously_?" Gabrielle enquired excited as she crossed her legs and placed her chin in her palm. Her brown wavy locks trailed down her pale arm, and she shook her board straight fringe out of her ocean coloured eyes.

"_Uh-mazing._ You don't stop laughing for four days-_five_ if you're lucky." Ashley replied dully, running a brush through her silk-like hair, avoiding Gabrielle's gaze in her large circular mirror.

"Megan has started already; she's allowed to get changed in the cupboard." Gabrielle stated, staring admiringly at Ashley's sleek straight hair.

"Those are only _some_ of the perks." Ashley responded, putting the brush down and lightly spraying herself with some perfume.

"Do you use _pads _or _tampons?"_ Gabrielle enquired.

Ashley spun around and plastered a mocking smile on her face. "Neither, I stuff some socks down my pants and hope for the best." She retorted, tossing her hair out of her eyes and going down on all fours before beginning to look for her shoes. She peered under the bed. Gabrielle put her legs down and allowed them to swing freely in front of Ashley's face.

"No you don't! You use _both. _I've seen them in your drawer." She announced.

Ashley looked up sideways from her shoe hunt and narrowed her eyes. "Then why did you ask?" She retorted harshly standing up to her full 5'6 height and glaring at Gabrielle. She was becoming irritated now. Her cousin was revealing things about her she had no right to know.

ASHLEY POV

I stormed into homeroom. Genevieve (pronounced with French accent), or _Jenny _as she was commonly known as_, _was advertising the great big love bite she had on her neck.

"What are you doing here Kent?" Kai asked, his penetratingly sliver eyes, settling on me.

"Minding my own business." I replied, turning my face away from his thinking if I didn't look at him, maybe I wouldn't like him more than I already did, however I was immune to his charms compared to Kimberly, a friend.

She wanted to have his babies_._

"Jen, nice bite." Ray commented casually with a wink before scanning the class in the general way he did.

Jenny blushed, and covered the bite with her hand as if she had only remembered it was there. "Tala," she confessed. "We were jus' messin' about."

"I bet you were." Ray replied.

Tala, stepbrother to Ray and me, best friend of Kai Hiwatari and fellow pain in the love-bitten neck.

"So Kai, goin' to the club tonight?" Jenny enquired with a hopeful tone.

Suddenly the bitchy chatter suddenly stopped to hear the answer of God's gift to women.

"Maybe." Kai replied offhandedly.

There was a collective oestrogen-laden sigh. I rolled my eyes.

I walked out into the bustling corridor, my black folder held against my chest. Kimberly came out of nowhere and invaded my vision. "Is he back from Paris? Have you seen him? Have you asked him out for me yet?" She began. As usual, bombarding me with questions.

"Yes, Yes and uh, let me think- _No_." I responded, making my way to my locker. There was no point in pretending I didn't know who "he" was.

"I knew it!" Kim hissed with an accusing finger. "I knew you liked him, you little bitch. So _that's_ where you were _all_ weekend, with _him_-"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as she rattled on and let her imagination run wild, so I cut through and gave her something to shut her up.

"It was amazing." I interrupted, opening my locker.

"What was?" Kimberly asked, hitting the pause on her monologue whilst dodging a freshman.

"Sex with Kai-it lasted _all night_-despite his jet-lag. He said I was the best lover he's ever had." I replied slamming my locker shut.

"Funny, I don't seem to remember."

My breathing actually stopped and I almost died by cardiac arrest and SMS. (Severe mortification syndrome) simultaneously. My mouth felt like the Sahara, and my cheeks lit up, displaying a thousand shades of red. All my bodily functions slammed to a halt as I lifted my eyes.

_Kai Hiwatari._

Q: Can you die from embarrassment?

A: Yes, yes you fucking can.

* * *

Review if you like it.

Review if you hate it.

Review just to make me happy (:

x

jj


End file.
